Para Danna
by AdryVainilla
Summary: Sasori recibe una carta donde Deidara le expresa todos sus sentimietos hacia él, y también cuanto lo ha echo sufrir. Luego de esto... ¿Qué hará Sasori?.


Hey... No sé porq subo esto... Mejor dicho si lo sé, y va dedicado especialmente a la persona que me inspira... A la persona que más me ha hecho sufrir, y a quien me inspiró a escribir esto. Espero poder, estoy destrozada, realmente. ¿Enamorada yo? ¡Loco, ya sé! Pero pasó... Y pasó gracias a la persona que más me hace sufrir... No sé porq se empeña en herirme y... Bueno, ya no molesto más, a ver qué surge.

Antes que nada...;

esto va para ti, mi S querida. Gracias por hacerme amarte, gracias por hacerme soñar, gracias por inspirarme... Gracias por rechazarme.

**Por- **KoOritsa.

**Motivo- **Depresión extrema.

**Para- **La linda S que no deja de herirme.

**Advertencia- **TA (Tiempo Alterno)

**Disclaimer- **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, quien los creó para después destruirlos y... y... Mejor callo, que luego me deprimo más_._

--

Ese día por la mañana había algo distinto, era como si... Como si faltara algo. Tobi estaba algo callado, Hidan y Kakuzu peleando, Itachi era... Itachi. Pero lo que sorprendía era que ni Sasori ni Deidara se habían presentado. La atmósfera en la cueva estaba aburrida, y el clima, aún estando soleado, era algo depresivo. Un día anterior a ese se había visto a Deidara dejar caer sigilosamente un sobre por debajo de una puerta, suponiendo ser la de Danna. ¿El testigo? Tobi. Pero estaba callado, nadie sabía sobre ello, solo Tobi, Deidara... Y Danna.

_"Tobi, hum... Quédate callado, hazlo por mí."_

El rubio jamás le diría algo así a Tobi, pero lo había echo... Realmente era algo importante.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Un cuadro de papel se retiró de un sobre del mismo material, y el papel estaba entre las manos de un marionetita que, por un segundo, no creyó lo que leía.

_**Para Danna.**_

_Sasori Danna-_

_Hola, no quisiera molestarte, pero tengo que hacerlo. Creo que ya he tenido suficiente, ¿Sabes? Ya no soporto esto... Perdona no habértelo dicho antes, pero el miedo me ganaba. Sé que he estado distante las últimas semanas, y creo que debes saber por qué. Me he guardado un sentimiento por un tiempo. El problema no es ese... El problema es el echo de saber que tú no sabes de qué hablo, y menos lo compartes. ¿Cómo lo sé? Por como me tratas. Hace dos semanas te saludé y me gritaste que te dejara en paz, que estabas peor que nunca. No sabía que hacer, insistí diciendo que cómo estabas... Y la respuesta fue... "¡Deidara, ¿Puedes alejarte o es tan difícil entender que no te quiero ver?! Si sigues molestándome juro, te juro que te vas a arrepentir de haberme conocido." Y, ¿Sabes algo? El arrepentimiento no podría ser peor. Me arrepiento de haberte conocido, gracias a ti me traicioné. Quizás soy yo el que tiene la culpa... ¿Para qué prometer si se sabe que no se podrá cumplir? Me haces daño, ¿no ves? Me lastimas mucho ¿No me crees?. _

_Me traicioné y no pude evitarlo. ¿Sabes? Cuando te conocí me prometí a mí mismo no enamorarme por ningún motivo de ti... Y la promesa se rompió. Lo siento Danna, es la verdad. No comprendo tu comportamiento hacia mí, pero tampoco quiero saberlo. _

_Te repito que me he traicionado... ¿Puedes responder? ¿Te agradan mis lagrimas? Pues tómalas. Quédatelas todas, pues no dejarán de brotar por ti hasta secarse. __Eres la razón de mi existir, mi motivo de vivir, la causa de mi llanto... Eres tú quien me hará morir... Si no te detienes ya. Es demasiado sufrimiento... ¿Qué te hice yo para que me trates así? Ah, sí... Perdóname por quererte tanto._

_Discúlpame por callarme tanto tiempo, perdóname por no decirlo antes, perdóname por amarte. Te doy gracias por hacerme sentir esto, y gracias eternas por hacerme dar cuenta de que esto nunca pasará. __Perdona la interrupción, no molestaré más, tu tiempo vale más que escuchar a este corazón destruido. Sólo te pido, no me mandes al olvido. Haré lo que sea, seré lo que quieras, pero no me olvides, no me olvides jamás._

_Att_

_**Deidara.**_

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

No... Definitivamente No... No podía ser, no lo podía creer. Esto era demasiado, era demasiado para alguien como Sasori. Ese Deidara... ¡¿Cómo se atrevió?... Sasori salió corriendo con la carta entre las manos en busca de encontrar al rubio. Miró a Tobi frente sí y no dudó en preguntar.

-¡¿HAS VISTO A DEIDARA?!

-¡Sasori! ¡Tobi cree que...!

-¡¿LO HAS VISTO O NO?!-El enmascarado negó con la cabeza, y el pelirrojo siguió su camino.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Sus miradas se cruzaron. El rubio frente al pelirrojo, y ninguno sabia qué decir. El viento movía sus cabellos y tan sólo el sonido de ése te escuchaba. Era demasiado silencio. Los labios de Sasori se abrieron para decir algo.

-Deidara...

El ojo del aludido de abrió más por la sorpresa al ver como Danna, su Danna, le entregaba nuevamente su carta, eso, tan sólo para luego darse vuelta, y dejarlo nuevamente solo...

--

Hey... Esto ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado. La carta de Deidara hacia Sasori tiene fragmentos de las cosas que le escribí a S en un poema... Escribir es mi pasatiempo, y no solo historias, ¿Ne?. Dejen Review, por favor, que estoy muy deprimida. Me voy... No sin antes dejar el poema entero

_"Me traicioné a mí misma jurando que nunca te amaría... ¿Para qué prometer cuando se sabe que no se podrá cumplir? Maldito el Día en que te conocí. ¿Te empeñas en hacerme sufrir? ¿Te agradan mis lágrimas? Tómalas, míralas cuanto quieras, que por ti brotarán hasta secarse... Me lastimas, ¿No lo ves? Me haces daño, ¿No me crees?... Eres la razón de mi existir, mi motivo de vivir, la causa de mi llanto... Eres tú quien me hará morir... Si no te detienes ya. Es demasiado sufrimiento... ¿Qué te hice yo para que me trates así? Si amarte es un pecado... Jamás iré al cielo. Perdona la interrupción, no molestaré más, tu tiempo vale más que escuchar a este corazón destruido. Sólo te pido, no me mandes al olvido. Haré lo que sea, seré lo que quieras, pero no me olvides, no me olvides jamás."_

Por favor, no lo copien NI rulen, que mi meta es ser escritora, y si lo hacen, me destruirán aún más de lo que estoy ahora. S, mi S... No sabes cuento daño me haces...


End file.
